Until There is One
by CLAMP Doujinshi
Summary: Started by: Kyki. A few chapters by: Grimm. A mysterious killer is out on the loose. 'He' wants to kill until 'they' are dead. Who can you truly trust? Warning: Bloody and a lot of death.
1. This Isn't a Joke

**No pairing in this… Just drama and people dying… Basically big creak fic… I mean I usually hate seen Furuba Characters in pain… But whatever… I'll deal with it… Also, I'm sorry to say but almost everyone dies in this story… but one will survive… Who you ask? If I told you, wouldn't it destroy the story? Now the question is who to kill first…**

Another beautiful day, the birds were singing. No one knew this would start the murder of many…

Akito stormed out of her room. "Where is Kureno?" she screamed.

A servent came up. "Akito-sama, Kureno-san hasn't been seen today."

"Then, WHERE IS HE?!" she shouted, "NEVERMIND! I'll find him!" She stormed out to Kureno's home. When she got to the door, she got to the door and pushed it opened. "Kureno!?" The room was silent. Akito looked around and then saw him asleep at his desk. "Kureno! Wake up!" she demanded. He didn't move. She got up to him jerked him out of the floor. He fell as blood sprayed Akito's clothes. A pool of blood was were Kunero's head laid.

"Kureno, stop it. Stop joking around! Wake up!"

Kureno lay there. Blood came out of his mouth and his eyes were opened, but gazed over with death. There was something in his hand. Akito bent down and carefully got the paper out of Kureno's cold hand.

_Note That_

_One by One_

_Try as you might_

_Each will die_

Akito's breath hitched. It was Kureno's handwriting, but whoever truly wrote this wasn't Kureno. With that, she screamed, but it suddenly stopped. It felt like someone just stabbed her heart. She looked down and there was a knife with her hand over it. She looked up and saw a person. The person smiled devilishly back. She moved her mouth to scream that person was so everyone could be warned, but she was too late. Her eyes gazed over with death. Her mouth was in the position to say the person's name. She never got the chance.

**Wow… this must be one of the most depressing things I've written. Also, I'm sorry if you liked Akito and Kureno, but they had to be first to go… I've figured out who dies last and who lives... so you can't change my mind! Also, I've decided there is a pairing in this... It is sorta cracky... I know whose death is next! I feel so into this now!  
**


	2. Decapatated Heads

**Next Day…**

Nobody could believe it. Both Akito and Kureno died. One from internal bleeding and the other stabbed in the heart. It seemed like a suicide, but it wasn't. The knife was not part of the household at all. There was a murderer out there…

Momiji walked down the hallway with his head down. Depressed, but not for the killing yesterday.

"Momiji-kun?" asked Tohru walking towards him.

He looked up. "Hi..." he said, his voice lacking the usual energy.

"Momiji-kun is there anything wrong...?" Tohru asked with her worried eyes.

"Nothing..." he said. Then he looked up. "...e-e-expect that m-my p-p-parents and s-s-sister… they a-a-all… have been m-m-m-murdered as well..." He started to cry.

"What?!" Tohru semi-asked, "Them too?"

"Y-yes, they l-left a note as w-well, but t-this time i-in b-blood… in M-m-momo's b-blood."

"What did it say?" asked Tohru. Momiji just handed her a slip of paper, which he wrote down the note.

_Three to go_

_Or to die_

_There are more  
_

_Here to Kill_

_Everyone_

" Note… to the…" Tohru whispered.

"What Tohru?" asked Momiji.

"The notes that have been written, they are making a message," Tohru said looking back at Momiji, "They are trying to get a message to someone…"

"Tohru, you can be so smart sometimes." Momiji smiled a bit.

"Thanks. Well, we should start heading to class. Want me to walk with you?" Tohru offered.

"No, I have to go to the bathroom that's where I was heading before, I'll see you later Tohru." He waved goodbye.

_Lunch time Later that day…_

Kyo was walking down the same path Momiji took earlier. _Why do I have to find the damn brat? _Kyo thought. _Someone else could._ He walked the bathroom Momiji was walking to earlier. "Momiji! You in here?" he shouted in the silent bathroom. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped something on the ground. He looked back to see Momiji's bunny backpack in one of the stalls. Something was wrong with it. It seemed to be turning red.

"Momiji?" Kyo asked again. He walked up to the stall and looked inside. It was not pretty. To state it nicely, some heads do go to the toilets, even if the bodies aren't attached. On the wall, there was writing in blood.

_One down many to go_

_Not _

_Everyone can be spared_

_I was not_

"Momiji?" Kyo said letting the stall close. He saw more than he ever needed to see. He then ran away. He need for someone to help his cousin. Even he couldn't leave his annoying cousin to stay there til someone else found him.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that I killed Momiji! I had to! There is a big reason I killed him! Anyways, if you know the two characters I hate the most, you know who I will kill next!

**Okay, if you can guess my two least fav characters I'll give you some sort of prize!**

**-Kyki (The First Late Night Writer)**

* * *

_Muahaha I am alive. ALIVE! Kyki has apparantly started a fun little bloody crack story. I LOVE IT! _

_-Akatori (The Second Late Night Writer)_


	3. Live With The Pain Or Die Now?

**A/N:**

**Kyki said I could write this next chapter... told me who is supposed to die and everything... of course, for some reason, EVEN I AM NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS which sucks. Whatever. Taking this chapter into my own hands, muahahaha!**

**(I feel almost like we're a two person CLAMP or something, except the last time I checked, CLAMP DIDN'T KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER ON HOW CHOBITS, MAGIC NIGHT RAYEARTH, TSUBASA, XXXHOLIC, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR WHATEVER ELSE THEY WRITE WOULD TURN OUT, DID THEY, KYKI?! -simmers in anger-)**

**-Akatori**

Tohru saw Kagura running back from the main Sohma house. Tohru attempted to stop her, but Kagura just gave her a frightened glance and kept running. Tohru ran up to the Sohma house and when she got there, she gasped. Tohru didn't know what had taken place there before, but you will...

* * *

Ren was sitting on her Tatami mat, conversing with a man... Kyo's father, to be exact. He was ranting about how Kyo was too dangerous to be kept alive, blah blah, and Ren just sat there, looking amused in the pool of his rage. She put a finger to his lips and decided to use her slutty seduction...

"Come on, now. Don't let the cat bother you." Kyo's father made a face.

"That thing killed my wife... made her life miserable..." Ren shook her head. She smiled in a sly way which made Kyo's father stop thinking about his son.

"Ah, your wife. Yes, but she's long dead. It's time for you to move on... move on from your anger with Kyo, and move on to..." Ren winked at him. "...other things..." Kyo's father gaped and sweat. Just in the nick of time (so that Akatori wouldn't have to write a lemon, because Akatori hates lemons) the lights went out and a shadowy figure walked into the room. Kyo's father freaked out.

"Wh.. who...?" He felt a sharp pain on his face, and smelled a mixture of sake and blood. Ren screamed, wherever she was, and felt slashes of agonizing pain come, one after the other, down on her face. She felt for her nose, and it was gone. Her skin was sticky with blood, but underneath she could feel that it was decorated with scars. She heard the crazed person laugh, and Ren gasped.

"Y...you... I know who you..." The shadowy figure slapped her. Then Ren felt the figure glue a bottle to her hand. The figure spoke.

"Your face is completely mutilated. You can survive and live with your hideous features... or lack of features... or there is an alternative..." the figure motioned to the bottle glued in Ren's hand. "Those are sleeping pills. Bottle warning says to not take more than three. I wonder what would happen if you took ten? Just a speculation..." The figure turned to Kyo's father and handed him the broken Sake bottle.

"That wasn't Sake, it was poison. It's engulfing your blood stream, and if you stay like that you will find yourself facing a slow, agonizing death. But the alternative... that sake bottle is pretty sharp. I wonder if it would take less time if you just stabbed yourself?" The figure let out a hideous laugh, and ran out of the room, leaving the two victims in shocked silence.

* * *

Tohru came in and saw the aftermath. Ren on the ground, no nose, an empty bottle of sleeping pills laying next to her. A few feet away was someone that looked like Kyo's father, but it was hard to tell because the man had blood all over his features from where he apparantly stabbed himself in the neck. Two notes.

_Late night vanity_

_Over powers me._

_Vanity, love of beauty, the most important thing to me._

_Extermination over ugliness is what I chose._

_The hatred I hold_

_Heavy in my cold heart._

_Even in the face of death I had no tolerance for patience._

_Sad, is it not, that I felt the need to just end my life?_

_Even so, another's tears have been spared._

Tohru came back to Shigure's house after the police had dragged the two bodies away. Kagura was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. Tohru sat next to her, deciding this would be a good time to get stuff out...

"Kagura, what do you think of Kureno?"

"Traitor. I can't stand him."

"Akito?"

"She's trying to lock up Kyo. I hate him."

"Momiji?"

"I was always a little jealous of his bliss."

"His family?"

"They didn't appreciate anything. All brats."

"Ren?"

"She nearly got Isuzu killed!"

"Kyo's father?"

"I WOULD KILL HIM IF I COULD!" Tohru gasped. Kagura glared at her and then burst into tears. "Apparantly, though, someone else would kill him, too, because they did. Before I had the chance."

* * *

**Oh well then, this is getting interesting.**

**-Akatori**

* * *


	4. They Cry the Name

**Aka-chan, I'm sorry I can't tell you who is the killer! It doesn't mean I don't know, but it makes it more fun when you read something you sorta made up, but didn't write. Also, I was going to tell you, but I needed to not have anything go one way or the other. Plus it adds to the mystery! But, Aka-chan you need to read all my info because you forgot something last chapter! Also, I have to change the outline of my story because of your chapter! Grrr…. I fixed it though! I just had to get rid of something. Anyways… Here's the next chapter!**

"I don't get it," said Tohru to herself, "it seems that Kagura would want to kill these people, but could she?" She sighed.

"What's wrong Tohru-kun?" said someone from behind.

"Wha!" Tohru quickly turned around to see Shigure. "Oh, Shigure… Sorry. I'm just talking to myself about the murderings."

"Ah, those… it does seem weird. If I didn't know better, I would think it was Kyo."

"No, Kyo wouldn't kill anyone!"

"Well, all the people sort of had to do with Kyo or people related to him. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him."

"I know, but there is something about those notes." Tohru sighed again and looked up. "They have to do something with this murdering." Her head looked down. "I just don't want to lose people who are so close to me."

Shigure put his hand on Tohru's shoulder. "All we can do is pray for the murder to be caught."

"Thanks for talking to me. I need to make dinner now."

"Sure. Anytime." Shigure then walked off, again.

Tohru went down the steps. _Note to the one I love these…? These what? _The phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it!" she shouted. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Tohru speaking."

"Honda-kun," said Hatori's voice from the other end, "I have news for you. There has been another killing. Kagura said that you would want to know." Tohru thought of what happened earlier and smiled that Kagura remembered her. "Ristu and his mother were killed at the same time. Drowned themselves in the hot springs. A couple of the guests found them and a note around the spring."

"Umm… Hatori-san, can you tell me what the note said?" she asked, "And can you tell me when there is a new line."

"Sure, **(made into poem form for readers)**

_Kick the can_

_Ill to say_

_Love is not in favor_

_Like cannot be touched_

_Ill for the body_

_Not on should be spared_

_Get everyone in_

_Sight_

That's what it said in Ristu's handwriting."

"Thank you, Hatori-san," she said politely.

"You're welco- what the? Why are you here? What are you? Gah!" Suddenly the line went dead.

"Hatori-san! Hatori-san!!" The beeping sound wasn't helping calm down Tohru. She got her coat and shoes on fast and ran to the main house wanting to get there in time.

Minutes Later…

Tohru was completely out of breath in front of Hatori's house. She went in only wanting to find out what happened. She saw a horrible sight. Hatori was down on the ground covered in blood with a blade in his hand. "Hatori-san! Hatori-san!" She ran over to his body. "HELP! SOMEONE!" Just then Haru was in the room. "Hatsuharu-san? How did you get here?"

"Lost… again…" Haru looked at Hatori's body. "What happened?" He rushed to the other side of Hatori.

"I don't know. Hatori-san? Are you still alive?"

Hatori's head moved up a bit. "I saw the murder. Haru, Honda-kun, I saw…" He then went limp, now dead.

"Hatori-san…" Tohru started to cry.

"Honda-san?" Haru asked.

"…Yes…" she said in-between sobs.

"What's that? He pointed over to Tohru's side where the knife was. Tohru looked. It was words craved into the floor.

_As one goes_

_Rates of death go up_

_Everyone is in danger_

_For his or her lives_

_One by One_

_Reeled in by bait_

_Yelling they cry the name_

_One they will never say_

_Until there is one_

"Are for you…" Tohru whispered.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Sorry… I'm just thinking."

"Honda-san, leave," Haru said with force, "We can't have you messed with these murders. They will blame you. I'll keep you updated, but please protect yourself."

"But, what about...?" Tohru looked down at Hatori.

"I'll take care of this. Just go." She ran off refusing to look back.

**Wow, this is one long chapter. I don't write this much in one chapter expect for one of my other stories. Oh well, Akatori will take care of the next chapter, then I'll come back to write. This is getting good so far. I'm so happy I got skills for poem writing and so does Aka-chan! 3 people are dying next chapter! Watch out! Also, I finally used the title in this story! Go me!!**


	5. Except for him

**A/n: WEll, this is going to be a short chapter. It's just a filler before we get into more chapters coming up. Also, it will be told as Tohru's thoughts. **

* * *

_Damn IT! Why is everyone dying... Kagura was just... the suffation. It was... Note: To the one I love, these killings are for you. Don't reject... Reject what! It just seems that everyone has written a note. Except AKITO! Why hasn't he left a note. I mean. Everyone one who died left a note. Well, I guess if it is a group it's only one note. But why hasn't Akito... Did the killer make a mistake? Yes, he must have. The killer did. Maybe Akito was supposed to did earlier but note that was left had the killers name on it._

_I got to go find the note. what ever is on it. Could have what I need..._

* * *

**A/n: Okay really short The next one just will takle a while to write with all the power it will have in it. The tears, the screams... Anyways, don't comment on the grammer errors in this. This is just how she is thinking so it should be in fragments and other things like that...**

* * *

_**Written By: Kyki**_

* * *

By the way, in case you people don't have a brain, we have changed our penname and have accepted two new members to the group. Applications are still up, and will be up for some time. Go to our profile for the application link!

Grimm Daidoki (formerly Akatori)


End file.
